


DRGN

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi AU, xover con The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, que es peli predilecta de mi hija, dado que está enamorada de Lisbeth Salander. Claro que en este fic, Lisbeth es un robot del mismo tipo de Dorian. Y el caso es menos tétrico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Este fic es para Ani.

Música? OST Ender’s Game.

Fandom; Almost Human. Ligeramente AU (podría ser un capi de la serie).

John x Dorian establecido. Xover ‘The Girl with the Dragon Tatoo’. Liesabetha Salander no es quien creen…

 

**DRGN o las razones junto al Muro.**

**1**

Rudy desempacó casi con reverencia a la androide. Dorian se permitió mirar curioso, desde su pod de carga; John estaba desconectándolo. Cuando Rudy tocó la oreja de la robot con el activador, sus ojos no se iluminaron desde dentro, dejándola sin expresión, el rostro frío, una hermosa muñeca, pero de cera, enteramente sin vida.

Ella miró al científico.

—DRGN 18021991, doctor Lom. Un honor conocerle.

Rudy sonrió ampliamente y no fue correspondido.

—Bienvenida ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella estiró los dedos e hizo tronar todas sus articulaciones y luego se incorporó.

—Funcional. ¿Qué es lo que requiere de mí?

Rudy hizo una seña a Dorian, quien era el más empático.

—Te necesitamos para trabajo encubierto.

Era John el que había hablado.

—Detective John Kennex –respondió ella, en el mismo tono sin tono, se volvió hacia Dorian- y éste es su DRN asignado.

Dorian sonrió, pero la máscara de la muchacha artificial seguía inerte. Ni siquiera el ceño fruncido de John, o la sonrisa preocupada de Rudy o la mismísima falta de expresión de los MX, tan familiar para todos ellos, se asomó al rostro de la chica.

—DRN80491-dijo ella- ¿Voy a trabajar con ustedes? ¿O por mi cuenta?

Kennex decidió tratarla como lo que era; un policía.

—Estarás de encubierta en la Zona Rosa del Muro.

—Cuadrante Este de la ciudad, Detective Kennex. Debo decirle que mi asignación y diseño no es el de una sexbot.

—¡Y que lo digas!—reviró John—órdenes son órdenes, DGR...DRG… demonios Rudy! ¿No tiene nombre o algo asi?

Rudy la miró de arriba abajo; envuelta en el ajustado mallón de cuerpo entero, al sacarla del paquete de plástico había rasgado la malla de micronylon en el trasero de su hombro. Rudy sonrió por lo bajo; la rotura tenía la forma de un dragón.

—Detective Kennex, Oficial Dorian, les presento a Liesabetha…Lisbeth, para abreviar. Dorian, por favor, intégrale todo tu conocimiento de uso de armas.

—¿Y la defensa personal?

—La programé yo mismo, antes de activarla.

—Le aseguro, Oficial Dorian, que puedo defenderme  desde la forma básica hasta los límites letales.

John silbó.

—Una auténtica guerrera, eh? Rudy, qué aspecto vas a darle?

Rudy miró los retratos de Charlene, de Vanessa, de las chicas sexbot que había tenido el infortunio de conocer. Tsk.

—La dejaré elegir, detective.

Dorian se acercó.

—¿Lo crees prudente, Rudy?

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—No es una sexbot, Dorian. Y tiene tu misma subrutina de creatividad; veamos qué consigue…

-0-

—No.

—Pero capitán…

—Sandra…

—He dicho que no y basta, John, Dorian ¿En qué estaban pensando?

Rudy apoyó las manos sobre la plancha de cristal del escritorio

—Fui yo quien dí la autorización, Capitán.

Sandra suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me asombra y no me importa, Rudy. Lisbeth no va a salir con esas [fachas](http://aventureux-buveur-de-songes.tumblr.com/post/73849974379) a la calle; la matarán en diez segundos y en cinco sabrán que se trata de una androide…

—El circuito del Muro está poblado por fachosos de esa clase, capitán, estás exagerando.

—Sé la clase de gente que anda en las cercanías del Muro, Kennex.

—Disculpe mi intervención, capitán, pero mi aspecto me ayudará a disimularme entre la población de la Zona Rosa.

Sandra los miró a los cuatro. Que era como mirar a tres, porque John y Dorian valían por uno, desde que les había permitido la genial ocurrencia de vivir juntos, y Rudy defendería a sus robots a tiros, así fuera contra la mismísima capitana de la fuerza policíaca.

Le habría dado la oportunidad a Lisbeth de salir a la calle, si…pero su rostro era demasiado indiferente, hasta para la religión BuenaKai o cualquiera de las sectas rampantes en la Zona Este del Muro.

—Convénceme. Hazme creer que NO ERES  una androide, Lisbeth y…

—Ginecoide, capitán. La G de mi asignación, DRGN, es por ginecoide.

La chica robot miró a la capitana y alzó la pesada mochila. Sacó de ella una peluca rubia y como quien no quiere la cosa, se la ajustó en instantes. En un solo comando (luces rosadas de discoteca en el rostro) quedó perfectamente maquillada. Y pese a la ropa Mikan, el cambio había sido espectacular. Una chica gótica y en diez segundos, una modelo bellísima, con el toque de lujuria e inocencia en los ojos que habían tenido Charlene o Vanessa misma.

Dorian alzó una ceja y sonrió y John asintió, las manos al frente. Rudy se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo una risita. Lisbeth, siendo mucho mas alta que Sandra, le puso las manos en los hombros a la capitana y habló, la voz sensual.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué opina, capitán?

Maldonado cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza. Tomó una de las hojas PADD, que se iluminó al roce de sus dedos y se la puso en la cara a su nueva oficial.

—Descarga tus datos. No sabemos quien de la mafia camboyana está utilizando una droga virtual nueva. Tu objetivo es comprarla, localizar al dealer y ver cuál de nuestros sospechosos comunes está detrás de todo.

—¿InSyndicate? –preguntó Kennex.

—No lo creo.

— ¿Entonces, capitán? ¿Por qué estamos usando un androi…un ginecoi…a Lisbeth?

—Porque no voy a arriesgar a un agente encubierto, Kennex. Lo siento, Rudy, Lisbeth. Váyanse ya.

Con un escalofrío, Dorian comprendió lo que ocurría y se dio cuenta de que Rudy también lo había entendido. Una vida humana contaba. La vida de un robot en cambio, era perfectamente desechable. No era lo mismo que mataran a Valerie, por decir algo, que a Lisbeth. O los seres humanos son intolerablemente crueles. Por eso Sandra se había disculpado con la chica robot y con su creador. Por lo tanto, esperaba que la mataran o conocía el riesgo y éste era más alto de lo que pensaban.

-0-

El silencio en la patrulla se hizo intolerable. Rudy ni siquiera había salido a despedirlos. Kennex decidió que la trataría como en cualquier otra operación e ignoró adrede la expresión frustrada de Dorian. Sabía que estaba furioso pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Órdenes son órdenes y Lisbeth conocía los riesgos de su trabajo, si de veras estaba programada igual que Dorian. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sabes lo que es una droga virtual?

Lisbeth lo miró, sin vida, por el retrovisor.

—Sí, detective. Un algoritmo que se ejecuta desde pantalla, dentro de los ciclos de 60 megahertz, alterando el cerebro incluso en las personas que no tienen epilepsia, impactando sobre el mesencéfalo y el hipotálamo humanos, disparando estímulos placentreros directamente desde la amígdala. Los efectos secundarios incluyen anorexia nervosa. Hay jóvenes que utilizan estos rangos de droga para bajar de peso, pero terminan muriendo.

—Muy bien. Se ve que hiciste tu tarea. Rudy te diseñó para que parezcas una de estas chicas. Nuestros cópteros de vigilancia recorren constantemente estas calles y destruyen los nodos de repartición del virus. Pero no sabemos quién los está reiniciando ni cuáles son sus motivos.

—No comprendo la frase de ‘la tarea’, detective. La motivación es obvia; ganar dinero.

—Te equivocas, chica súperpoderosa; la droga se distribuye de forma gratuita. Y no hemos encontrado grupos subversivos que estén tras ella.

Lisbeth suspiró tan convincentemente que John se estremeció. Dorian le entregó un frasquito azul.

—Traga esto, por favor, Lisbeth.

—¿Qué contiene?

—Una secuencia de ADN. Le dará aspecto humano a tu saliva, en caso de que te topes con algo.

Sin vacilar, Lisbeth se tragó el contenido y después, eructó ruidosamente, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Dorian soltó la carcajada y John negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrás que disculpar a Rudy; sus pócimas tienen ese efecto. Y ahora, repasemos…


	2. Chapter 2

2

Lisbeth levantó una ceja escéptica.

—Luces ridículo, Dorian.

—Gracias, querida. El bigote fué idea de Rudy.

Y los dos rieron como tontos. John negó con la cabeza; eran unos niños, sin importar la apariencia y la programación y su montón de superpoderes. De paso, Lisbeth se veía mil veces más tétrica sonriendo.

—Ya estuvo bien de juegos. Te quedas en ésta esquina; nos vemos en una hora. Hagan el rastreo calle por calle.

—¿Qué harás en una hora?

—Hay un puesto de Do Fu en la siguiente puerta del Muro. Y algunos de nosotros debemos comer para seguir funcionando –los dos robots rieron y Dorian le guiñó un ojo a Lisbeth-Recuérdenlo bien; escaneen la zona pero no se metan en líos y avísenme si encuentran algo.

—Si, John

—Entendido, Detective Kennex.

Y tan pronto John se alejó de ellos, tuvo la seguridad de que no le obedecerían ni con la amenaza de desconectarlos. De lejos, hacían una pareja ridícula; Lisbeth tenía la piel de un blanco cremoso, a excepción de la quemada en su hombro (que Rudy había disfrazado como el tatuaje de un dragón) y era más alta que Dorian, pese a las botas planas. Era un clon femenino de Marylin Manson, con todo y maquillaje. Y Dorian en cambio, con las rastas y el bigote, los lentes oscuros y la chaqueta de cuero parecía de todo; un traficante de polvodust, un proxeneta, un raterillo.

Al menos, no se habían disfrazado de James Bond, como Rudy.

Su comunicador clickeó.

—Kennex.

—Paul, John ¿Cómo van tus pupilos?

—Mejor que si los hubieras entrenado tú.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos?

—Porque no voy a hacerles mosca, Paul. La mitad del barrio me conoce y prefiero fingir que arresto a mis propios infiltrados, a poner en evidencia que son mis infiltrados— se acercó al puesto de comida—¿面条? ¿ _Miántiáo_?

Paul suspiró, molesto.

—Fideos? ¿Estás loco? ¿No puedes comer otra cosa?

—Aourghhh scriich scraaaah christmas!

John apagó el comm., después de fingir estática. Paul era un dolor de culo. Además, Maldonado había insistido en escanear sólo unas cuantas cuadras del barrio. No era lo mismo hacerlo sólo, desde la patrulla o incluso, con un MX. Confiaba plenamente en Dorian y sabiendo que Lisbeth tenía sus mismas capacidades, se sentía menos tenso. Después de todo, no iban a capturar a nadie.

Iba a la mitad de su segundo bol, cuando el escándalo en su comm –la frecuencia de Dorian- y los disparos en la esquina lo hicieron saltar.

—Demonios-juró por lo bajo. El minicóptero de custodia saltó a seguirlo, zumbando a toda velocidad, hasta el grupito de gente que se había formado en la entrada al callejón.

Si Lisbeth había estado sin expresión y después, reído artificialmente, la cara de pena le quedaba tan marcada que John pudo jurar más tarde, en McQuaid’s, que era más humana que Anna misma.

En sus manos –manos de marfil, enguantadas en negro, los dedos fríos descubiertos de la mitad para arriba- yacía un gatito, ensangrentado.

Lo menos, seis disparos.

Pero ¿Qué clase de gente loca se suelta matando gatos a tiros, en una calle llena de gente? John suspiró, enojado. La Humanidad merecía cada vez menos ese nombre. Sintió náuseas; la pelambre grisácea del gatito era esponjosa y suave.

Lisbeth lo miró, llorando y Dorian guardó el arma.

—¿Qué carajos..?

—El nodo de transmisión estaba dentro del gato, John—los ojos azules de Dorian reflejaban la misma pena de su colega robótica.

—Y ¿Esa es la razón para tomarla con él a tiros? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No fue Dorian quien le disparó, John- respondió Lisbeth, con una voz helada y acre.

—Alguien percibió nuestro rastreo. El gatito vive en el callejón y si te fijas- los láser de Dorian apuntaron a diferentes rincones- este lugar está lleno de gatos callejeros.

—Muy listos. Esconden los nodos en seres vivos y nos hacen imposible dar con el siguiente. Y si nos acercamos demasiado, le disparan. Tendríamos que fumigar a todos los gatos y…

—No sólo a ellos, John. Cuenta las ratas. Y las cucarachas…

—¡Buen Dios!-pinchó su comm—Kennex.

—Maldonado.

—Capitán, ya dimos con uno de los nodos. Dorian está enviando las características a Rudy.

—¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

John negó con la cabeza; Sandra Maldonado lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Están usando seres vivos, Sandra.

—Explícate, Detective.

Dorian intervino para salvar a su compañero y le transmitió la imagen a la capitana; con inusitada ternura, Lisbeth envolvió el cuerpo del gatito en una servilleta. Sandra se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Cuáles son sus conclusiones? Dorian? Kennex?

Fue Lisbeth quien respondió

—Esta localización no nos sirve, capitán. Solamente les hemos puesto sobre alerta. Es mejor que crean que yo no estoy con ellos, Dorian y Kennex, y solo soy espectadora. Deje que me interroguen y luego, suéltenme. Si los nodos están ocultos dentro de materia biológica, sólo tengo que estar disponible. En cuanto comience a drogarme, me reportaré.

Sandra apretó los labios.

—De ninguna forma, Lisbeth. No voy a arriesgarme a que te dañen.

—No pueden descubrirme.

—Lo harán, si te disparan.

—No, si sangro. Y está en mis especificaciones. Pero no podré comunicarme con ustedes, tengo que evitar la ‘cara de discoteca’.

—Puedo quedarme a cuidarte—añadió Dorian.

—Claro que no- respondió Lisbeth—si hay bajas, será sólo una. Y mi PROM central se autodestruirá si me capturan, de modo que toda la operación quedará encubierta.

—¿Qué efecto te hará drogarte?

Ella lo miró como si fuera un idiota.

—No puede hacerme efecto. Cuida de John.

Y sin más, le dejó el cuerpecito envuelto a Dorian en las manos, se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente. Que era un decir, puesto que rastrear su GPS integrado era fácil. O lo fue, hasta que Lisbeth bloqueó el escanner de Dorian. Chica lista.

—¿Qué ahora, John?

—¿Qué otros datos tienes?

—Era un gato de unos tres meses de edad, está bien alimentado, no tiene parásitos y le insertaron el nodo entre las vértebras cervicales.

—¿Qué dice Rudy?

Dorian encendió el intercomm de línea segura

—Vaya vaya- respondió Rudy desde su sótano- el público me reclama. ¿Qué se te ofrece, John?

—¿Qué obtuviste del gato?

—Es un gato común y corriente. Aunque está bien alimentado.

—¿Qué tiene eso de particular?

—Es un gato callejero, John. Aparte de tu alergia para los gatos, ya deberías saber que un animal en condiciones de calle, estaría flaco y desesperado.

—O sea que no es tan callejero como parece

—Pudiera ser mas fácil entonces, dado que se trataría de gatos entrenados

—Un momento Rudy- interrumpió Dorian-¿Cómo sobrevive a la transmisión vía nodo?

Rudy pensó unos treinta segundos.

—Ante todo, necesito el cuerpo del gato. Pero puedo teorizar que es igual a los GPS que se insertaban en los dientes, hace años. Utilizaban la electricidad del cuerpo humano y el equilibrio ácido álcali. El cuerpo funciona como una batería. El programa se retransmite de nodo a nodo y se descarga cada vez que el usuario se acerca al transmisor. Sólo necesitas tocar al gato. Y, por regla general, un gato callejero no se acerca a la gente.

—De modo que si quieres drogarte…—dijo John

—…Sólo necesitas comida para gato, como carnada—terminó Dorian. John hizo una seña a su compañero.

—Andando. Necesitamos croquetas…

—¿Y Lisbeth?

—Dudo que pueda meterse en más líos, ella sola. Hay una tienda a dos calles de aquí. No tardaremos…

-0-

Pasos largos, la mirada huidiza, revisando en todos los puntos de la calle; topes de muro, escaleras, entradas, arcos de puertas, botes de basura y atrás de ellos. Se detuvo a fumar un cigarro y se sentó en el dintel de una puerta donde estaban apiladas varias bolsas de basura. Entonces, lo vió venir. Era de color gris acero y sus ojos… cosa muy extraña. Lucían como los de ella. Claro que era posible e imposible a la vez. Posible, porque las mascotas robóticas existían desde hacía unos 10 años e imposible porque ¿Quién diablos gastaría en un gato artificial, meramente para delinquir? O en varios, como parecía ser el caso? Extendió la mano y se sacó el guante y tocó la piel cálida del felino.

—Meow?

—Sí. Hace frío.

Sintió un choque eléctrico y, sin que pudiera controlarlo, las cuatro memorias (RAM, ROM, PROM y CEPROM) se desconectaron y ella quedó ciega, sorda y muda. Totalmente desactivada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias por leerme. Fic dedicado a Ani. Namasté, preciosa.  
> FA.


End file.
